


Don't go where I can't follow

by Foorah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foorah/pseuds/Foorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little insert for Chapter 95 of the manga (final battle with Envy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go where I can't follow

" _Don't go where I can't follow"._

" _Unacceptable._   _I will not lose you too"._

 

"Edward", Riza turned to the young alchemist. "You and Scar go ahead. We will regroup later".

"But…"

Scar put a hand on the Edward's shoulder and said "not now".

"I'm not done with you colonel bastard" he said and ran past the Colonel and his lieutenant. Just as Scar walked by Riza he whispered, "He is lucky to have you. I was not as fortunate". With that, he burst into a run and caught up with Ed.

 

"Sir…"

She walked slowly towards her colonel and kneeled in front of him.

"Roy".

Surprised by being called by his name, he looked up and faced her. "Please don't go where I can't follow", she pleaded. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead and he could not help but embrace her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I was such a fool" he said softly. He released her and for a brief moment, he looked at her before placing a kiss on her lips. She gasped in surprise but before she had the chance to return his kiss, he moved away and stood up.

He offered a hand and said, "Come Lieutenant, it's time we go".

She looked at him and saw the return of that man she thought she had lost. She smiled at him, took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Yes sir".

They headed out of the tunnel, with him leading the way and with her following, as always, a step behind.

Just before exiting the tunnel, he turned to face her and said, "Thank you".

She smiled at him and with her gun in her hands and with him adjusting his gloves; they walked side by side and headed out.

 


End file.
